Out of the map
(Note- this is purely fictional. This is my first EVER creepypasta, so don't expect it to be perfect!) I was playing ROBLOX one day, when I stumbled upon an odd looking game. It was called "THE M10AP20" I thought this was some sort of game made by a fake hacker trying to look cool, so I checked it out. That was the mistake. Once I got into the game, it was pretty normal. It was clearly free-modeled, with everything scattered around the map pretty weirdly. Like in all games, I decided to fall off the map for a joke. If you didn't know, that's what I usually do in a boring game. So I found a ledge and jumped off. I was expecting to hear the "oof" of my character once I couldn't see the map above me, however, no. I just kept falling into the infinite abyss of the void below me. About 30 seconds later, whilst falling, I got teleported to a game called "01010111 01001000 01011001 0010000001010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100". It was extremely peculiar, since you couldn't even fit that many numbers in a game title without it glitching. The game was almost exactly like the "THE M10AP20" game I was in, however this game had eeire music playing and everything was a shade of deep red. I decided to explore the map a little. After all, this was only a bug in the system... right? I saw several flyers saying "Enjoy your stay at the 7)&27g087!" with blood splatters on them. However one stood out to me. It said "Happy." I could just tell from reading the flyer that the person who wrote it wasn't happy at all. This one was in all black, except for the text, in a red-ish colour. I was getting kind of freaked now... I didn't stop playing though, I started walking around more. Soon, I came to this giant black box, towering over my tiny character. I looked around for an entrance, and sure enough, there was a door. I entered and I saw a black figure with red eyes. Unlike everything else in the game, this was not free-modeled. The black figure even looked like an actual robloxian with the classic R6 body, even doing the breathing animation. However, nobody but me was in-game. It creeped me out, so I decided to leave the room. But, when I turned around, the door was gone. I even ran into the place where it was, hoping it was just a trick... However all that I ran into was solid, black wall. I turned around to face the figure, it was gone. All that was left was an extremely detailed build of my character, sitting in an electric chair. I could see the fear and pain in my character's eyes as the electricity started coursing through its blocky body. It let out a horrific screech, rattling my speakers. I couldn't keep going, so I left the game. I turned off my computer and stopped playing for as long as I remember. I tried posting this on the Roblox forums, but it got deleted almost minutes later. I still occasionally play roblox, but I NEVER jump off the map in-game. No matter how bored I am. If you ever stumble upon this game, never jump off the map. Because I know the horrors that are hiding there... Category:Games